The Rabbit King
The Rabbit King is MattietheMouseXReaderRabbit4everlover's movie spoof of Disney's The Lion King. It appeared on February 1, 2015. ''Cast: *Zeke (Wade) as Young Simba'' *''Reader Rabbit (Reader Rabbit) as Adult Simba'' *''Alissa (Wade) as Young Nala'' *''Mattie the Mouse (Reader Rabbit) as Adult Nala'' *''Sean (Journey to the Center of the Earth) as Timon'' *''Hank (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island) as Pumbaa'' *''Kristoff (Frozen) as Mufasa'' *''Anna (Frozen) as Sarabi'' *''Hans (Frozen) as Scar'' *''Dean Hardscrabble (Monsters University) as Shenzi'' *''Johnny J. Worthington III (Monsters University) as Banzai'' *''Chet Alexander (Monsters University) as Ed'' *''Sam the Lion (Reader Rabbit) as Rafiki'' *''Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Zazu'' *''Elsa (Frozen) as Sarafina'' *''Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) as Baby Simba'' *''Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) as The Mouse'' *''Reilly (Open Season) as Gopher'' *''The Ice Age animal villains (Ice Age), Nigel (Rio), Gabi (Rio 2), Gantu, 625 and Dr. Hamstervil (Lilo and Stitch) as Hyenas'' *''Dexter (Night at the Museum) as Chameleon'' *''The White Witch's Army (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) as The Wildebeest Stampede'' *''Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as The Vultures/Buzzards'' *''Reepicheep (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) as The Beetle'' *''Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove) as Simba and Nala's Baby Cub'' *''Wild Animals as Themselves'' ''Chapters: #The Rabbit King Part 1 - "Circle of Life"'' #''The Rabbit King Part 2 - Hans'' #''The Rabbit King Part 3 - Zeke's First Day'' #''The Rabbit King Part 4 (A) - Zeke's Pouncing Lesson'' #''The Rabbit King Part 4 (B) - "The Morning Report"'' #''The Rabbit King Part 5 - Hans and Zeke's Conversation'' #''The Rabbit King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King"'' #''The Rabbit King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard'' #''The Rabbit King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared"'' #''The Rabbit King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Kristoff's Death/Zeke's Exile'' #''The Rabbit King Part 10 - Hans Takes Over Pride Rock'' #''The Rabbit King Part 11 - Meet Sean and Hank'' #''The Rabbit King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata"'' #''The Rabbit King Part 13 - Hans in Command'' #''The Rabbit King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive?'' #''The Rabbit King Part 15 - Mattie Chased Hank/The Reunion'' #''The Rabbit King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"'' #''The Rabbit King Part 17 - Reader and Mattie's Agrument/Sam's Wisdom/Reader's Destiny'' #''The Rabbit King Part 18 - Reader's Return/Sean and Hank's Distraction'' #''The Rabbit King Part 19 - Reader Confronts Hans/Reader Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle'' #''The Rabbit King Part 20 - Reader VS. Hans/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands'' #''The Rabbit King Part 21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)"'' ''Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994)'' ''Clips: *Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''Reader Rabbit Playtime for Baby (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit Toddler (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit Kindergarten (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit 1st Grade: Capers on Cloud Nine! (2001)'' *''Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade: Mis-Cheese-ious Dreamship Adventures! (2001)'' *''Reader Rabbit Kart Racing (2013)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Monsters University (2013)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008)'' *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Kronk's New Groove (2005)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002)'' *''Stitch! The Movie (2003)'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003)'' *''Leroy and Stitch (2006)'' *''Night at the Museum (2006)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' ''Songs: *Circle of Life'' *''I Just Can't Wait to Be King'' *''Be Prepared'' *''Hakuna Matata'' *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight'' *''The Morning Report'' *''Circle of Life (Reprise)'' *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Reprise)''